Take The Hint
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: "Yes, hints. I don't know . . . maybe brushing up against you side or asking you about what you like in a girl or if she hints for you to hug her. Have you picked up on any of those from Sonny?" For my best, sweet and hilarious friend Absweet. Oneshot.


**AN**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING SARAH! (**Absweet**). This story is a total rush and I'm SO sorry for the crappiness :P You deserve much better. But I just wanted to post as least one on your actual birthday, but I'm gonna try and get a few belated birthday fics done over the next few days :D I love you dearly and really hope you had an AWESOME day :D I hope you liked that card and really awesome stickers I sent you =D Love you lots :)

**TAKE THE HINT **

"I'm just gonna take my mountain butt . . . over here."

Sure, Sonny was scared of what Tawni might do to her, but to be honest she was glad of an excuse to sit next to him.

She scrambled over to Chad and sat next to him, hoping he'd turn and look at her.

He didn't.

He probably didn't even notice.

She had to get his attention.

Sonny briefly noted that Ms. Bitterman was still telling her Candyface tale.

"—_a mask that melted into his SKIN and never came OFF!" _

Perfect!

"Oooh, this Candyface story is really scaring me!" She fake-shivered, giving his leg little pats and shuffling closer to him.

Surely he'd put his arm around her. . .

But he didn't, instead . . .

"Really? 'Cause what's scaring me is how many s'mores Zora's eaten."

Sonny inwardly sighed, he didn't like her, and he never would.

She was invisible to him.

And so were her hints.

...

Chad ran his comb through his hair one last time as he checked himself out in the mirror (again).

It was perfect, as usual.

That was no surprise.

Confident and charming, he made his way through the corridors with his usual swagger.

He stopped at Sonny's door, about to let himself in when he heard her talking animatedly to someone.

"—_Yes! I did exactly what you said! I sat next to him, pretended to be scared and shivered and . . . nothing!" _

Wait a sec? Who was she talking to? And more important, who was she talking _about_?

"_Lucy, I did everything you said. He obviously doesn't like me. I've given him all the hints._ _He just doesn't take them!_"

Who was this guy she was talking about?

This punk had it coming to him.

Especially if it was Hayden.

He _hated_ Hayden.

"_He must know by now. But I'll give it one last shot. I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow, love you, Luce._"

And with that she hung up the phone.

Chad wasn't sure what to do. Should he go in an confront her?

He walked quickly away as he formed a plan in his head.

If she liked giving hints to this guy, then maybe he could give a few hints of his own.

...

Sonny sighed as she hung up the phone.

Like Chad Dylan Cooper would even acknowledge her existence.

Especially when he could have his pick of the girls.

Why would he even consider her?

She was _funny_.

The concept of being funny usually pleased her, but right now she wanted to be anything but funny.

She wanted to be _hot_.

She wanted to have people gawk at her in the street.

She wanted Chad to be jealous of the people who did gawk.

But that was never gonna happen.

She knew that the only person Chad Dylan Cooper was interested in was himself, his ratings, and getting a new date every six seconds.

Why did she even like him in the first place?

"Hey, Sonny?" a soft voice called from the doorway.

Sonny glanced back curiously to see Tawni, in a pink summer dress, looking down the corridor with confusion.

"Hey, Tawni, what's up?" Sonny asked.

Tawni, brow furrowed, shrugged. "Why was Chad just here?" she asked suspiciously.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Did you just say Chad was _here_?"

Tawni looked a little taken back by her response. "Yeah . . . he just ran down the corridor mumbling to himself."

"Oh no. This is bad." Sonny bit her lip and closed her eyes in frustration. "Why do I always have to open my big mouth?"

Tawni's interest piqued, she went over to Sonny's side. "What have you done?"

"Uh . . . well, I might have been talking to Lucy about Chad on the phone."

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "What about Chad?" she asked sceptically.

Sonny gulped. "That . . . I was gonna throw custard on his car . . . ?"

Tawni grinned, seemingly accepting the answer. "You should really watch what you say . . . Chad will really be on the warpath."

Sonny sighed and dropped down, defeated on the sofa. "I'm _so_ embarrassed."

"About the custard?" Tawni asked, befuddled.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "No! About Chad overhearing the conversation and him telling the whole world that I like him!"

"Y-You like . . . _Chad_?" Tawni whispered Chad's name, as if saying it would mean it would come true.

"Yes, well, I think I do, well anyway, he heard me, and now he's gonna go tell his friends, laugh at me, and then go tell all the press that stupid Sonny Monroe has admitted she likes him, just like everyone else." Sonny put her head in her hands and growled.

Tawni Hart tilted her head, watching her co-star carefully. "I knew you weren't different."

Sonny looked up, unnerved. "Why do you say that?"

Tawni sat next to her on the arm of the sofa. "Well, you're the only person who he's wanted, but not been able to get. Now he can get you."

Sonny laughed a little too loud. "He does _not_ want _me_."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Don't act so clueless. He spends more time with you than he does with his own cast."

"That's not true—" Sonny began to protest.

"Fine, but if he wasn't forced to spend time with them on set and stuff, he would be here, with you. Trust me, I know these things."

Sonny shook her head. "If he _did_ like me . . . which he _doesn't _. . . he would have done something about it. I mean, he's asked out hundreds of girls so he really doesn't have a shy problem, not like Dirk Russell, he was—"

"Sonny! I really don't wanna hear about your bumpkin boyfriends."

"Hey! He wasn't a bumpkin. And he wasn't my boyfriend either. Stupid idiot didn't ask me out, or let on to the fact that he liked me until I was leaving," Sonny mumbled.

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "Did you nearly stay in Wisconsin for Dirt?"

"_Dirk_. And nearly. But my mom told me there'd be _much_ hotter guys in California. Unfortunately only very few are interested in me."

Tawni chuckled herself. "It's not that they're not interested in you, they know your off-limits."

"Because of my mom?" Sonny asked, confused.

"No, because they think you're Chad's. Most guys honor the guy code."

Sonny chortled. "Oh yeah, people _really_ think Chad and I 'belong' together. This isn't some Taylor Swift song you know, this is real life, and in real life, just because someone argues with you, it _doesn't_ mean they like you."

"I just wish you could resist his stupid charms." Tawni sighed. "But I guess you're as weak as the rest of us. You'll see the light soon, like I did. The hard way. "

Sonny flushed red. "Hey! I am not weak!"

"Okay, if you're not weak, I want you to come out with me tonight, we're gonna go to the movies . . . _with_ dates."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "How does that prove I'm not weak?"

"Well Chad will be there, and he'll have a date, too."

Sonny's eyes widened. "S-So it's like a triple-date?"

Tawni nodded. "Yep. But don't worry, I'll be there if you need any advice or anything with your date. _And_ it'll help you get over your little crush."

Sonny didn't look convinced. "It will?"

"It will," Tawni confirmed. "Now go pick out something pretty, I'm gonna go sort out Chad and his date, then we're gonna go find us some boys!"

Sonny nodded and turned to her closet when a though struck her. "Why don't you have to change?"

"Because I already look pretty . . . duh!"

Sonny shook her head in amusement and followed Tawni's orders.

.._.._..

Chad scrunched up yet another piece of paper and threw it into a his already overflowing bin.

He took his pen in his hand and wrote the title yet again.

_Ways To Be A Good Vice-Boyfriend _

Unfortunately after that the ideas weren't as flowing as he'd hoped.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a rapt knock on the door and he wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Especially to the stupid girls on his set who thought they could _change_ him.

Even if he did ask any of them for advice, he knew the next morning all his business would be splashed over the front of Tween Weekly.

He couldn't trust nobody in the cutthroat world of showbiz.

The door knocked again but he ignored it.

"Would it kill you to open the door, Cooper?"

He turned to see the door had flung open, and Tawni Hart was standing at his door.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Chad bit out, subtly screwing up the piece of paper and throwing it in the bin.

Tawni gave a devious grin and entered Chad's room. "Nice room, Cooper. Much better than your old one."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I've had _several_ refurbishments since then, where as your dressing room has probably not been refurbished since 1932."

Tawni clicked her tongue. "Look Cooper, I'm not here for _me,_ I'm here to . . . to . . ." Tawni trailed off, unable to say the word. "I'm here to . . . h-help you," Tawni coughed out, looking away.

Chad smirked. "I'm sorry?"

Tawni shot a look of venom at him. "I'm not saying it again."

Chad laughed loudly. "You helping someone, other than yourself? Now _that_ has made my day."

"Fine!" Tawni said curtly. "If you don't wanna know about Sonny's date . . ." Tawni turned herself around and took a step forward before Chad stopped her.

"Is this the guy she was talking about on the phone?" Chad asked quickly.

Tawni arched an eyebrow. "You don't know who she was talking about?"

"Do _you_?" He asked frantically.

Tawni sighed loudly. "Boys. So clueless."

"Look, I know that after I dumped you for Marie Phillips, we've never really . . . _talked_. But . . . I kinda need to know about this."

Tawni tilted her head to the side. "You're jealous _again_."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Yeah, I mean, you were jealous about James Conroy right? And Hayden? I might be blonde, but I'm not stupid when it comes to the important things."

Chad laughed slightly. "Not really, I mean, I wasn't really too bothered about Conroy until I heard about what a player he was. Then it bothered me. She abused my tickets with Hayden . . . I wasn't _jealous_, I just thought she was hurt, so I went over to see if she was okay."

"And kicked the door down?" Tawni asked with a half-smile.

"Well, I like to enter in style." Chad popped his collar and Tawni laughed.

"We haven't gotten along in a long time." Tawni noted.

Chad nodded swiftly. "Yeah, well, you started this whole rivalry thing."

"I was hurt; how do you think I felt? You can't just dump girls for better models."

Chad bit his lip. "Well, at the minute I can, but don't worry, when I find the right girl, I'll treat her right."

"Is Sonny that girl?" Tawni asked curiously.

"Who knows? Maybe Katy Perry is that girl." Chad smirked.

Tawni smiled. "She's engaged to that British dude."

"Or Lady Gaga."

Tawni laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, I can see it now, the couple name will be Lady Chad."

"Or Lady Chaga." Chad grinned.

Tawni gave a rueful smile. "I used to love it when you acted silly."

Chad shook his head quickly and kicked one of the scrunched balls across the room. "So this guy, is he a player or anything?"

Tawni smiled, watching Chad carefully. "A bit of one, but when he finds the right girl he treats her right."

Chad gave no indication that he got the hint. "He should treat her right then; she's the right girl for everyone."

Tawni repressed a sigh and watched him thoughtfully. "Does that include you?"

"Everyone includes everyone."

Tawni smiled slightly. "Why don't you try being a good vice-boyfriend?"

Chad smiled ruefully, reaching down and unscrunching one of the paper balls on the floor to show Tawni the title.

_Ways To Be A Good Vice-Boyfriend_.

"Wow. Who knew? You can be sweet."

Chad chuckled. "It's hardly sweet. It's pathetic."

Tawni nodded in agreement. "True. Look, Chad, sometimes if a girl likes you, she'll leave . . . _hints_."

"Hints?"

"Yes, hints. I don't know . . . maybe brushing up against you side or asking you about what you like in a girl or if she hints for you to hug her. Have you picked up on any of those from Sonny?" Tawni asked curiously.

"Not that I can think of. Whenever we see each other, we usually just argue, then she storms off."

Tawni sat down on his swingy chair. "Look, Chad, I'm gonna be perfectly honest. I don't like you. I think you're arrogant, rude, selfish, egotistical and most of all, a moron. And I think you really don't deserve a girl like Sonny."

Chad's face reddened. "So just because I date a few girls, I don't deserve a girl like Sonny?"

"A few?" Tawni asked incredulously.

Chad shrugged. "Well, I'm a young, _hot_ star; why not live it up while I can?"

"And now we're back to the jerk we all know and hate." Tawni scrunched up her nose with disgust. "How can Sonny not see you for who you are?"

Chad's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean? Has she said something about me?"

"Look, Sonny and I are going to the movies tonight, _with_ dates. I just wondered if you wanted to come."

Chad looked away. "What's in it for me?"

"You can either come or not, it's your choice. Sooner or later, she's gonna see you for the user you really are, and I'd rather that be sooner."

"Why do you care about Sonny?" Chad asked pointedly.

Tawni grumbled. "The sooner she gets over you, the better."

"Get over me? Did she say—?"

Tawni exited the room before she could hear anymore.

.._.._..

It was with determination that Chad Dylan Cooper made his way to her dressing room.

He charged his way through the corridors, knocking into a few passers by and flung open the dressing room door. "Sonny, I—"

She was nowhere in sight.

His eyebrows knitted together, he searched the room with his eyes, hoping in vain she'd pop out of somewhere.

A small, quiet whispering caught his attention. He listened carefully and followed the sound which led him to her changing room.

"—_Tawni is gonna set me up. Then we're gonna go to the movies with him and I have to try and prove I'm not weak." _

Chad repressed a groan, he knew the inward torture he'd gained listening to the last conversation, and yet, he couldn't seem to make himself walk away.

"_Because Tawni thinks I'm just like everyone else. I want to prove that I'm different." _

He heard a faint murmuring in reply but couldn't decipher what the other person was saying.

"_If it's at that cost then yes. Lucy, I would know by now. I had the inclination with Dirk, with him, I just don't know if he likes me or not." _

Chad bristled slightly and pulled back the curtain so hard it almost ripped off the pole.

Sonny jumped up, her knee-length white dress swishing as she tried to hide the phone behind her back. "Chad! Get out!"

Chad shook his head and held out his hand for the phone. "Who were you talking about, Sonny?" he demanded.

Sonny seethed. "None of your business! Now go away." Sonny pulled out her phone from behind her and mumbled down the phone. "I have to go, he's here."

"What do you mean 'he'?"

Sonny slapped a hand to her forehead. "I didn't take you for an idiot, Chad."

"I'm not an idiot, I just want to know who you're talking about."

Sonny pushed herself past Chad and walked over to the door. "Can't you take a hint, Chad?" She turned on her heel and fled from the room.

Then it hit him.

She'd been talking about him all along.

.._.._..

"What are you grinning about?" Ferguson asked suspiciously.

Chad shook his head, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Nothing, man, nothing."

"Hmm." He answered in reply.

Chad grinned wider, looking down at his lobster with delight.

_She_ liked him!

And now he could finally do what he'd been _wanting_ to do for months.

"Who are those guys?" Skyler asked frantically from his place at the Mackenzie Falls dinner table.

Chad's grin immediately diminished when he saw Tawni and Sonny being followed by two incredibly good-looking guys. "Who the heck are they?"

All the guys on the table seemed to be worried about competition in the looking stakes.

But Chad was more worried about the taller one, who currently had his hand on Sonny's back.

He'd flown out of his chair and stepped in front of Sonny before he even knew what had happened.

"Who is this punk?"

Sonny looked a little startled, so a devious Tawni stepped in for her. "These guys are our dates for tonight."

Chad glared at Tawni. "I wasn't talking to you."

Tawni shrugged and pulled her date to her dinner table with her.

However Sonny's leech remained still at her side. "Is there a problem, Sonny?" he asked her, ignoring him.

"No, would you mind leaving us alone for a sec?" She asked sweetly.

He reluctantly agreed and went to join Tawni and her leech.

"What's your problem? You can't just call people punks when you don't even know them."

Chad shrugged. "I'm a good judge of character. I thought Hat Boy and Cheese Boy were losers and guess what? They are."

Sonny huffed. "It's called being mean, not being a good judge of character." She spun on her heel but Chad grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her back to him.

"The truth is . . . If that guy had just walked past, and he wasn't taking you on a date tonight, I probably wouldn't care if he was a punk or not." Chad admitted.

Sonny let out a hint of a smile. "That's sweet, Chad."

Chad half-smiled. "Take it as a hint."

Sonny frowned. "A hint...?"

"Yep. Guys can give hints just as much as girls." Chad smiled sincerely.

Sonny flushed red. "So you did hear what I said on the phone?" she concluded.

Chad nodded. "Well I heard you talking about giving hints to someone, then Tawni asked me if you'd given _me_ any hints and . . . I just thought I'd . . . give you one." Chad finished weakly.

Sonny laughed loudly. "So you know I've been hinting at you?"

Chad's brow furrowed. "No . . . I thought you'd been hinting at Punk."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "His name is Blake."

"Do I look like I care?" Chad asked pointedly.

"Nope, you look like you need a shower." Sonny teased.

Chad's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Sonny giggled. "No!" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I gotta get back to the guys . . . I'll talk to you later."

"B-But . . . you just said you'd been hinting at me . . ."

Sonny blushed. "Um . . . that would be correct."

"And Tawni said when a girl hints, it means that they like a guy."

Sonny's cheeks increased in their red color. "Yeah . . ."

"So that means you like me." Chad concluded with a triumphant grin.

"Shh!" Sonny looked around the room, paranoid that other people could hear them. "I just . . . think I do."

Chad grinned broadly. "Well I already knew that. I just wanted to know why you were dating Blade if you liked me."

"Blake."

"Blake, Blade, what's the difference?" Chad shrugged.

Sonny chuckled. "One letter is the difference."

"Fine, if it means so much to you, why are you dating Blake?" he asked, arms crossed.

Sonny shrugged. "We're not _dating, _we haven't even been on a date yet."

Chad groaned. "Will you just tell me why you're going to the movies with him?"

"To prove I'm not weak," Sonny answered simply.

"Weak . . . ?" Chad asked, confused.

"Basically, Tawni thinks that I'm like everyone else and that I'm not the only person who can resist you. So I was proving to her that I was, by dating Blake."

Chad frowned. "So you definitely don't wanna go out with me?"

Sonny's eyebrows rose. "Are you asking me?"

"Hypothetically," Chad answered quickly.

Sonny shrugged. "Well if we're speaking hypothetically, I'd say that Tawni was right."

"What does that mean?" Chad asked frantically.

Sonny just smiled and made her way back to her seat.

Tawni was right, he thought to himself.

What did that mean?

Blade whispered something to Sonny and she smiled and nodded. The two then got up and went over to the fro-yo machine. I took this moment to race over to Tawni and whisper harshly. "Blondie! Come over here!"

"Why can't you leave me out of your love affair?" Tawni complained. "I've already done my bit."

Chad desperately motioned Tawni to get up before Sonny and Blade returned.

Stifling a groan, Tawni excused herself from her date and strutted her way over to Chad. "What's up now Cooper?"

"I talked to Sonny about—"

Tawni shook her head. "No, no, no. I've done enough for my horoscope today. And I've had enough helping you and Sonny, just ask the girl out and leave me and my prettiness alone."

"Well, I kinda did . . ."

Tawni's interest was piqued. "So what's the problem?"

"Well I asked her _hypothetically_, and she said, if I did ask her, she'd say you were right." Chad explained. "The problem is, I don't know what that means."

Tawni laughed slightly. "It means I was right when I said she was weak."

Chad grinned. "So that means she'd say yes?"

Tawni sighed quietly. "I think you're a little slow when it comes to girls."

"I am not slow! I've had hundreds of dates."

"And how many girlfriends?" Tawni asked pointedly.

Chad sniffed distastefully and sauntered towards Sonny's table where her and Blade were not sitting.

"Sonny, I was—"

Blade scowled from his place next to Sonny. "Excuse me, but Sonny and I are having a private conversation."

Chad seethed. "Beat it, Blade, it's me who Sonny wants to talk to, you're just a pathetic replacement."

Blade pushed his chair back so he was on eye level with Chad. "Do you wanna say that again?" he challenged.

"Boys stop it," Sonny warned.

Chad smirked. "Yeah, I will thanks, beat it, Blade."

"You wanna take this outside?" he asked seriously.

Sonny jumped up from her seat. "Guys, calm down!"

Chad shrugged. "Why take it outside when I can take you right here and now?"

_*Twenty Minutes Later* _

Sonny wet a cloth in the sink and sighed inwardly as she made her way over to him.

"Here." She knelt down next to him on his sofa and dabbed at his split lip.

"Ow . . ." he whimpered.

Sonny chuckled slightly. "Serves you right."

Chad pouted. "Things like this shouldn't happen to Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well maybe he shouldn't challenge Teen Gladiators."

"He's a Teen Gladiator?" Chad asked incredulously.

Sonny pushed him back so he was lying down again and dabbed his lip again. "Yes, him and Luke are the newest Teen Gladiators." Sonny smiled sweetly.

Chad mumbled something incoherently and Sonny removed the cloth. "What did you say?"

"I _said_, it was worth it." Chad gave a weak smile with his split lip.

Sonny frowned. "How was it worth it? You're lying on your couch with a bruised forehead and a split lip!"

"But I'm lying here next to you."

Sonny smiled broadly. "Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome."

Sonny finished up nursing his lip and found out a plaster to his hand. "Here, put this on," Sonny instructed.

Chad did as he was told and moved over on his couch, lifting up an arm and motioning for Sonny to sit next to him.

Sonny shook her head. "No, I'll hurt you. I bet you nearly have broken ribs under that shirt."

Chad shrugged, hiding a wince of pain. "Come on, I'll live."

Sonny sighed and gently lay down next to him. "I called off my date with Blake."

"You did?" Chad asked hopefully.

"I did," Sonny confirmed. "I don't like boys who beat up people weaker than them."

"Hey!"

Sonny giggled. "Sorry, but it's true."

Chad began to protest but nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm glad that you've called it off."

Sonny turned carefully so she was on her side and had her head in the crook of his neck. "Tawni will be so mad at me."

"Why?"

Sonny laughed. "Because I'm supposed to be turning up with a date to make you jealous."

"I thought she wanted you to bring a date so you could get over me . . ." Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know what she was really up to. She has a heart of gold under all that bravado."

Chad sniggered. "If you say so."

"And you, too." Sonny smiled. "I think you and Tawni are very alike."

Chad wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Please don't _ever_ say that again. Especially not in public."

Sonny pushed herself up with one arm so she was looking down at Chad. "Thanks for getting beat up for me." She pressed a quick tender kiss on his lips.

Chad squeaked and Sonny pulled back quickly. "Are you okay?"

Chad nodded, holding his breath. "Yeah . . ."

Sonny laughed. "You don't have to lie."

Chad squeezed his eyes shut. "Not really," he squeaked out.

"That's just the way you want a guy to respond the first time you kiss them." Sonny laughed even louder and as Chad slowly recovered he joined in with the laughter.

.._.._..

Tawni Hart gave a satisfied smile when a breathless Sonny Monroe turned up to the cinema with a beaten-and-bruised Chad Dylan Cooper in tow.

She could see it now; _Tawni Hart – Matchmaker_, it would be the most successful show that ever was.

And her two test subjects had fell into her trap perfectly.

"Hey Tawni . . ." Sonny greeted reluctantly. "Blake and I didn't work out so . . . Chad and I turned up here . . . dateless." Sonny tried to pout.

Tawni groaned loudly. "You two!" She threw her hands up in the air, almost throwing her handbag away in the process.

Chad removed his scarf that was covering his split lip. "Sonny, just tell her." Chad instructed.

Sonny fitted her arm around Chad's back carefully and smiled up at him. "Tawni . . . Chad and I are . . . dating."

Tawni clapped happily. Tawni twisted herself around and pulled out a customized microphone. "This is Tawni Hart, reporting for Tawni Hart: Matchmaker."

"We're on TV?" Chad asked incredulously, pulling his scarf back over his lip.

Tawni chuckled. "No, I'm practicing for when I get my matchmaker show."

Sonny laughed good-naturedly. "I think it will be a hit."

Tawni's eyes brightened. "Would you to mind re-enacting—?"

"NO!" the two stars yelled in unison.

Tawni pouted and led the four into the cinema.

Sonny learned an important lesson that day.

Just because a guy doesn't take the hint.

It doesn't mean he doesn't like you.

It just means he's a little clueless.

**AN:** Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Sorry it wasn't up to the usual standard but I did this very quickly and I know it's a little crappy ;D Love you Sarah! :)

-**Everafterjunkie **


End file.
